thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Peel Godred Electric Engines
The Peel Godred Electric Engines '''are the engines who run The Peel Godred Branch Line thats runs north of Killdane, past Abbey, Kirk Machan, where it meets up with the Mountain Railway and up to the aluminium works and power station at Peel Godred. Adventures on Rails In Adventures on Rails, there are four diesels who run the line. Jeffrey '''Jeffrey '''or '''Jeff '''for short, is a BR Class 86 and is painted BR Rail Blue with the number E1. He is friendly, cheerful, and ready to help out in any situation. He was the first Electric diesel to be introduced, and usually handles most of the passenger trains on the line. Steve '''Steve, has the same basis and livery as Jeff, but with the number E2 on his side and NWR instead of BR's logo. He is kind, but can be a bit troublesome sometimes. Mark Mark '''is another passenger diesel who is of the same livery, with the number E3, and basis as the previous two. He is very kind, and willing to forgive and help his friends out of trouble. Andy '''Andy '''is the only goods diesel on the line. He takes heavy aluminium from Peel Godred down to the Main Line. He also takes other types of goods such as produce or fish up to the town. He is based on same class as the other three, but with the number E4 on his side. He is a quiet sort, but kind, and ready for more work. Sodor Adventures In Sodor Adventures, there are five electric engines that run the line with one shunter, Stafford. Den and Dart sometimes help out with goods duties. The other four electric engines are Jeffrey, Adrian, Jonathon, and Wesley. Before The Peel Godred Branch Line, there were four engines that had no numbers or names, but each was a different color. One was blue, one was green, another was red, and another is black. They made appearances in Fergus the Generator, Molly and the Mountain Engines, Mountain Danger, and The Peel Godred Branch Line. '''NOTE: These characters haven't been introduced yet. Jeffrey Jeffrey is a cocky and rude Diesel, but can still be useful. Adrian Adrian is sort of the wisest, but still tends to make mistakes. But, as wise engines do, he learns from them. Jonathon The youngest engine of the group, Jonathon loves to learn new things about the world around him and is always kind to his friends. However there are occasions when he gets pompous. Wesley Wesley is the risk taker. He has a habit of taking risks and sometimes gets into trouble for it. He likes trying to be cool and in style. Thomas' Adventures On Sodor For full bios: Thomas' Adventures on Sodor Characters The electric engines are comfirmed to appear in season 1, and they will appear soon. They may be part of a mini-series. Jackie Jackie is the only female out of the 4 electric engines. She is olive green with yellow lining. She is the oldest, wisest, and a tomboy. She is number E1 on the line. She seems to be in love with Terry. George George is the rude one of the group. He could brag a lot. He's number E2, and is black with gray lining. He bosses the others around. Terry Terry is quite responsible, but is cheeky. He is painted navy blue with green lining. His number is E3. Terry gets in accidents a lot and is very clumsy, he looks up at Jackie. E4 E4 is mentioned, but he never is seen. According to George, he was bland and kind of gothic. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 17 - The Football Special Mini-series *Small Railway Adventures- Meeting the Revolutionizers (Jeff only), All Hard Work Pays Off (Jeff only), and Guaranteed Connection (Jeff only).Category:Adventures on RailsCategory:North Western RailwayCategory:CharactersCategory:Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Engines Of Sodor